Wahrheit
by HaineFlows
Summary: A mysterious syndicate called "Wahrheit" revealed the truth of Zero Requiem. Now the world is back to its chaotic state, of whether to believe it or not. Zero seeks help from a certain couple, a demon and a witch. While the others are enraged by the come back of war, they are aided by a white demon and a human witch. Lelouch centric, harem.
1. The Worn Out House

Code Geass: Wahrheit

_"They aim for equality through knowing the same truths and the same lies. Every lie must revealed in order to achieve their greatest goal and that is to have an equal mind in everything. The demon was let our and killed and now they, Warheit, is out to reveal the greatest lie. The demon was never dead."_

Chapter 1:

**The Worn Out House**

* * *

"We are _Wahrheit_."

"We seek that all lies be said to the public in order to achieve true equality." Every device was hacked by this mysterious syndicate.

Zero clenched his teeth. Nunnally has gone missing for a week now. Their investigstions and scouts weren't successful as well. He started thinking of what Lelouch would do at a time like this and he guessed it was best to calm down first. For the past week he made rash decisions which made him lose a bit of the trust Nunnally wss able to gain after the war.

"Who are they?! Track this projectory now." He ordered his men, typing as fast they could. The heat was getting in his helmet as he was gettig nervous himself. He bit his lip in irritance as banging from the door disturb him. "Shut whoever is doing that annoying sound!" Letting his nerves get to him, the banging became louder so he gace up and opened the door himself. "What is your concern, lieutenant Kozuki?" Trying to maintain his temper. He alreay knew it was Kallen from the constant calling for the name "Zero." Kallen ran to Zero and shook his broad shoulders rapidly. "Is it true?! Nunnally is.." Looking down, the uncertainty is killing her inside. The mere thought of a girl being kidnapped and not one looking for her.. even for an empress. "I am doing what I can to look for her. Whoever is doing this broadcast right now.. is definitely the culprit." They both looked at the screen. After being occupied by a logo, the screen buffered and so what showed are men in white cloaks with hoods.

"We believe that the truth should be revealed. The truth that the world has rejoiced for the death of our messiah." They all looked in confusion. "Messiah?" It made no sense for them. Kallen irked her eye brows thinking that these rebellions are again, another unnecessary contribution to crime rates. "Our messiah, Emperor Lelouch Vi Brittannia." The audience gaped at this revelation. A person in their right mind wouldn't ever think that the devil named Lelouch is a messiah. The citizens rampaged at this nonsense being showed.

"Of course, I cannot expect that any of you to believe my words. And that is why I have her." The man in the cloak pointed the camera which just switched views to a front camera facing the kidnapped empress. Trying to squirm words out of her duct-taped mouth. "This empress of yours is hiding something from every person who bestows upon her. How ideal." Mocking her, Nunnally couldn't help but get angry at his words. Zero clicked his tongue again, in annoyance.

"My team consists of intelligent people. Therefore, they were able to invent this machine to be able to extract memories and be viewed visually. Enjoy the show." The screen turned black. After a few moments an image appeared. The memory montage Nunnally had before Lelouch died appeared on the screen for everyone to see. But what broke the people's minds is the moment Lelouch gave Zero's mask to Suzaku to be killed himself. The moment he smilled before his death and the last words he spouted.

"...This is the truth." The broadcast finished as the previous programs resumed. All spoke nothing. In the fort, only the beeping of machines could be heard.

_"W-we cheered during his death... Emperor Lelouch..." _

_"He.. did that.. just so that our hatred will be centered towards him..?"_

_"But.. h-he still killed so many..!"_

_"Even so... his aim was to kill his... own father who abandoned them!"_

_"This is so messed up!"_

_"We should repent for Emperor Lelouch's death!"_

_"How could you forget the crimes he's done himself?!"_

The people continued to scream their opinions which eventually led to a riot. The fights of whether Emperor Lelouch was rather evil or not. Guilt and pride clashed.

"S-suzaku..?" Kallen slowly touched his dark slick head piece but then Zero walked away. He's had enough. As desperste as he was, he knew a certain bunch would all make their way to his fort after seeing that broadcast. Gritting his teeth, he entered his room to cool his head and think about this. He removed his mask and looked at it intently. 'Everything's been revealed..' He thought. Remembering the times Nunnally would hold his hand at time like this. He had the world in his hand but right now, he can't just let the world Lelouch worked so hard for begone just because of this. He raised his head, and stood up from his seat. Before leaving the room he wore his mask and stepped out.

Just as he was about to get a move on, a red head blocked his path. "Wherever or whatever, I want in." Kallen demanded to be part of whatever Suzaku was planning to do. He tooj a moment before deciding. "Look, I am not a critical thinker, unlike him. I am not as bright as he was. So whatever may happen, is not of my concern. Consider yourself warned." However Kallen didn't waver. She remained stern and determined.

* * *

Zero didn't bother, so he randomly picked a pilot chose on of his air crafts. He pointed a location on the projected map and so they made their flight there. "Make it quick." He ordered, the pilot used full blasts just as he said. It only took them a few hours before arriving at the destination. Hovering over an unknown landfield rather just any other landfield you'd see. Using a portable air craft, they borded to make their way on land other than landing the whole ship on the ground. Kallen looked at their landing point and it was a large healthy green field with a lonely ordinary house in the middle. The air craft's landing made the grass sway in different directions. A girl in the front door of the house held onto her over-sized straw hat, afraid of it being flown away. She ran inside to the house.

"Who was that person?" Kallen was curious. After all, going all the way to no where and then seeing this house oddly placed right in the middle of an area of tall grass and farming land. "Follow me." He didn't answer question since it'll be answered anyways. Walking to the front door, it was obvious that the fromt lawn was neatly kept since It was all uniform of length. It had a bright green color and some small floral plants could be seen. The house was simple, slightly dirty white walls, a red tiled roof, some windows here and there and two doors right in front. Kallen noticed there was door bell and so Suzaku pressed it.

They could hear feet thumping hurrily. "Sorry, I am not interested to sell this land!" A man shouted assuming it was a negociator for his land. "I need your help." A strong wind passed by at the same time the door opened. What greeted them was a man in his twenties with dark pearly black hair. He gave them a gentle smile, "It's been a while." When he noticed Kallen, "Ah then who might be this lady with you?" He lead them inside. The house was surprisingly neater than the outside. It was simplistic. Full of white colors. "Make yourselves at home." They sat at the leather sofas as it made a squeak. Ha hurrily walked to the kithen to prepare some coffee, bringing along a tray with some buttered bread and the coffee he prepared. He sat down and finally had a good looking at his visitors. "Why don't take that thing off, Suzaku?" He asked kindly. Suzaku took it off without any resistance. Feeling a bit disturbed that he still hasn't noticed. "Lelouch, you don't recognize her?" Pointing at Kallen who felt the same. Lelouch showed a face that completely told them an answer. "Nope."

"This is Kallen." Kallen wondered what changed so much with her to net be recognizable. Lelouch eventually remembered and smiled happily. "I see then you've become a lot prettier, Kallen." Making her blush until the ears. She tried to hide her flushed face when Lelouch touched her hair, "See, it's grown so long. It looks great." Another smile shot at her. Smoke started to smear from her head. Suzaku sighed and gave her a flick on the forehead. "Get a grip, lieutenant." Lelouch chuckled.

* * *

"I came here to ask you for a favour."

"What is it, Suzaku?"

"...Nunnally has been kidnapped."

The mood suddenly went down. However Lelouch didn't react as to what he had expected.

"Who is the culprit?" He looked serious.

"A syndicate, they called themselves Wahrheit."

"Wahrheit... it is in German. Translated, it means Truth."

"That makes sense."

"Why is that?"

"Apparently they seem to be an intelligent group, they were able to create this machine that can project memories."

"Project memories..?"

"Since they took Nunnally, they revealed everything. Right now, Nunnally is still in their hands and that revelation caused quite a havoc."

"Then that means.."

"Yes, Zero Requiem has made its end."

Lelouch sighed.

"After all that, it was only stopped after a few years..." Feeling a bit wasted.

"Well it can't be helped."

"C.C!"

He called and a lady with fitted black pants along with a loose furr sweater of a shade of brown. She wore a darker shade of brown shoes to go along the whole outfit. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and as well as a thick black ribbon as an accessory.

"What is it?" It was a tone that they were not used to.

"She will be your friend, her name is Kallen." He presented Kallen who looked confused.

C.C stared at her which made Kallen feel a little uncomfortable. But then C.C smiled at Kallen, "Let's be friends, then!" She shook her hand. Lelouch took to chance to pull Suzaku out of the house and went outside to have a little chat of their own.

* * *

C.C waited until the door clicked as a sign that they were indeed outside now. She immediately let go of Kallen's hand and wiped it using her clothes. "Let's make things clear here." She suddenly became dominant. "I don't know who you are, nor care. If you even try to lay a finger on Lelouch, you will meet something near my knuckles. My hair is still lomger than yours, so Lelouch likes mine more. Don't think just because he said you looked pretty means anything, got it?" Kallen was flabbergasted.

C.C left Kallen, swaying her ponytail left and right, bragging that it is indeed long. Kallen tightened her grasp on the sofa as she was trying her best not to claw that woman. "It seems she lost her memories for some reason... but her attitude sucks." While the irritatwd phase there, in side she smiled sadly. _'Now... I feel that you're human, C.C.'_

* * *

"C.C is no longer immortal."

"W-what?! How is that possible..?"

"I don't know myself but... even my geass is gone. I believe it might have something to do with the origin of Geass. My guess is that, from the damages that was done in the previous war, something might've landed right exactly on it. Something so large that it destroyed that place to dust."

"I believe you're talking about the Damocles?"

"Right."

"There's no need to act innocent here."

"Aha, just as what I expected form you!"

"The same for me. You planned the route of Damocles to exactly fall there when it was time for it to shut down."

"Exactly. And.. Probably every power of Geass is gone now. That should explain why she 'restarted'."

"You mean her memories?"

"Yes. She doesn't remember being immortal or anything at all. I had to tell her false memories to make her feel human instead."

"...I'm sure she would wish for that as well..."

* * *

The quad made their way back to Britannia and settled there. Lelouch requested himself not to be so exposed and that they should still maintain him being dead rather than revealing it all too sudden. He doesn't want to cause so much heart attacks. Well he didn't die in the first place but he did escape death. If they hadn't gotten his body in time, he probably would've been a goner. Even though it was a staged death, Suzaku and Nunnally couldn't let him die that way. Even though his sins. He barely made it through at the last minute.

Dressed in a formal attire just as what he used to wear as rhe emperor, he wore something similar yet different. C.C wore a matching design. Stuck in a rather large room with nothing to do, looked for something to do, but to no avail. He suddenly heard C.C grumble. "I'm hungryyyy~" She stretched her limbs in different directions that made her look funny. Lelouch tought of a great idea and ordered Pizza.

* * *

"I demand for an answer Suzaku!" Lady Kaguya stomped her feet, frantically looking for the room where they hid them.

'I demand for formality. I am still the emperor, at least right now.' He thought.

"Lady Kaguya! Who are you looking for?" Kallen trying to make a bluff, but it didn't work when Kaguya gave her a glare and remained back to grumpily stomping her feet.

"I knew it! Zero was never a bad person. What's wrong with a lady meeting her divorced husband?"

"Exactly that."

"Suzaku!"

Suddenly a bunch or people crowded in the hallway all forcing their way to wherever Zero was. He was still wearing his mask but people alreay started assuming that he was Suzaku. The Chinese Federation, The Black Knights and a few members of Brittania all made their way to the palace just to seek Zero to fill in their questions. Finally cornered onto a room, Suzaku noticed that room just had to be the room where Lelouch and C.C. were. He was getting pushed from all sides. Lelouch could hear bumping sounds from the door. He opened the door and the people all came down like dominoes with Zero at the bottom.

"So noisy." C.C complained munching on her Pizza Hot.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hellooo~ This is my first Code Geass fic so I hope you guys liked it! It'll help me a lot if you review or faves and follows are WHOLEY WELCOMED. I give hearts and loves to everyone~ X3

This is my take on a continuation. Well, I bet there will no longer be a continuation in the Code Geass series. Which is really sad and bad news to fanatics like us, who got cut off with the ending! )): So over here, C.C turned out to be a bipolar girl! Hahaha this way she would be more human. I made Lelouch A LOT more like a gentle man and peaceful. And so I'm hoping it appeals to you readers hahaha /heartheart.

Please look forward to the next chapter! :D


	2. Hot-tempered Big Sister

Code Geass: Wahrheit

_"They aim for equality through knowing the same truths and the same lies. Every lie must revealed in order to achieve their greatest goal and that is to have an equal mind in everything. The demon was let our and killed and now they, Warheit, is out to reveal the greatest lie. The demon was never dead."_

Chapter 2:

**Hot-tempered Big Sister**

* * *

Lelouch couldn't help but sigh. He wanted to keep himself a secret while things should cool down. He thought a little too much surprises aren't that nice. Well, his confidentiality lasted for a day. His room turned out to be a council room once everyone tried to barge in. While C.C was still enjoying her Pizza on the bed, Lelouch was debating whether to make this a full out meeting instead.

"Suzaku, come with me for a bit."

He called Suzaku who was still a bit irritated at how casual people are calling him now. After all he is filling in as Emperor for Nunnally. Isn't it protocol to address him formally even as though his identity is revealed?

They stood at the balcony, as Suzaku sighed as well.

"Looks like we've got it tough!" Lelouch managed to joke around, while Suzaku couldn't help but smile.

"Good times likes these... means something bad might happen." That was reality.

"What could I possibly do? I'm dead."

"You were Zero, a man of miracles."

"I'm not really in the mood of making any."

"I'll make you feel like it."

"Haaah.. It's going to be difficult to persuade them to follow along, you know?" Not only was retirement his reason but the fact that his secrets might just all be revealed and that people might turn their backs on them again. He doesn't want to go through this again, not to mention for the third time.

"I am, Zero currently. This mask may bring me a bit of good luck." Suzaku smirked.

"I hope it does, let's say our first obstacle.. is those kids there." He pointed people in the room having too much time fooling around.

They sighed again. In unison.

* * *

_"Ahem!"_

Suzaku and Lelouch entered the room once again. Order was quickly revived when Suzaku looked stern and sat right back on the chair. How odd the sight was, they sat and rested their hands on a round table with four chairs. Lelouch looked around and saw that those four chairs aren't enough for... more than ten people.

"I guess... we'll need a bigger table then."

Just when they were lead to go outside, they saw a woman who had short but wavy magenta colored hair run towards them. She unleashed her sword as her men behind her followed.

"Lelouch vi Brittania! How dare you ruin the image of our royal bloodline!' She screamed at the top of her lungs pointing her blade to the said man's throat. C.C ran past everyone and covered Lelouch and glared at Cornelia.

"H-hey.. why don't we all calm down and-"

"Quiet! First you rebel against us, use the Japanese, kill Euphie AND LIE TO THE WORLD! What is your goal?!" Lelouch softly tapped C.C's shoulder to step away, reluctant, she did so anyways. "Before that, Emperor Suzaku here has formally assigned me as their strategist. We are about to have a meeting." He have her a calm smile which made her listless. "I'd prefer if we could tackle this in a much more.. subtle way. Should we, sister?" The last term he gave startled her. It wasn't the same politically insane brother of his anymore. She felt his warm hand touch her hand as she slowly put down her sword.

"...I'm sorry, that was rash of me. Please.. let us, little brother." Cornelia smiled as well. Kallen gazed upon this rare moment. It was the first for her. To see such a peaceful way of solving this amazed her. She randomly thought _'If it were Lelouch before... he would've laughed first until Suzaku would kill her for him.'_ It was violent though somewhat disturbingly true.

However as Cornelia ordered her men to put down their swords one group from behind hated to keep quiet. The people behind him exploaded. While Tamaki went on and screamed how he trusted Zero all along and that he still trusted him Ohgi looked like he was on the verge of crying. He apologized to Lelouch for cheering after his death and It went on and on. Lelouch nervously tried to calm his poor subordinates down. When they stopped, they took this opportunity to move on and go to a new area.

They arrived at an open place. The air was nice, a mix of green along with pastel colors of pink, yellow and purple for the flowers. The sky was great. They saw a gazebo with a clear roof. Unlike Lelouch's room which had a round table that could only fit four chairs, the place was huge and had a long table. Cecile arrived with Tea and served them as they made their selves ready for the real meeting. It became more organized now, Suzaku sat at the width side of the table. While Cornelia sat the direct opposite side claiming authority as well. However Lelouch sat right beside his friend at the left of the length side, C.C barged in and grabbed the seat next to him fast. Right after C.C was Kaguya and after her was Tianzi. A few people who were forced to come was her and a few members of the Black Knights. Kallen at first insisted on not taking a seat for her reason wad that her rank was too low to even be with them right now but Lelouch managed to persuade her when he he said he considered this as a friendly meeting.

"Now, shall we begin?" Suzaku looked at everyone as they nodded.

"I am formally appointing, Lelouch vi Brittannia as Brittannia's Military Strategist. He is to receive full authority if his strategy or plans says so. Any changes, major nor is to be implemented by his word. Opinions?"

Kallen nervously sat there, _'I thought he was going to be Emperor again...'_ she wasn't alone about that.

"I am sorry but I's just like to clarify one thing first." Cornelia looked concern as she stated this.

"Go ahead."

"It will please us if Lelouch is willing to explain everything first. Right now, it will be difficult for all of us here to make any decisions at the chaotic state we are in now." She had a point, Suzaku tooj a glance fro, anyone and it was clear that they were confused as well. Lelouch took Suzaku's gaze and gave him a nod.  
"Then I will. Well how do I start?"

"It'll be a little long but please head me word. I am well aware of how the situation is right now, and I am sure what my sister Cornelia said is true. What may look like peaceful for us right now isn't true for what's out there is a great potential to danger for us. Let us see... maybe a public outrage?' Lelouch smiled but then it gradually disappeared.

"I won't bother from hiding it any longer, and I am expecting that the faction loose out there will eventually reveal this as well. I hated how this world was formed ever since I was born. the world which was easily taken over by my bloodline Britannia. I have to disagree that I ruined Britannia. It was in ruins even before we were born. This corrupted bloodline shouldn't have... ever been meant to hold this much power for we are greedy. I am not saying all of us are. As one of the royal bloodlines, I've noticed this brainwashing system the kingdom has. However I hated it. The way that man would use even his own children as pawns. It was disgusting. He threw us away when I rebelled, and so I fought back. At one point, I used his own ways which was to use pawns and look where I am now? I'm dead. Long story short, I hate my own blood and that is why I did those things. To make Britannia the most devious thing alive. Even Schneizel had it in him when they created F.L.E.J.I.A."

They could clearly see the hatred in Lelouch's faces when he told his part. C.C held onto his hand under the table, she smiled at him that made Lelouch feel a little more relaxed.

"Along the way, I wanted to give up that hatred when I saw Euphie." Cornelia flinched at her name. Suzaku and Cornelia looked at each other who gave both of their guilty faces. "I thought she would be the one who'd give that one last beam of for me. But then with the demonic power of Geass it had to activate when I sarcastically mentioned a massacre of Japanese men. I regretted that day so much, and I thought no matter my beam of hope will never come again. I'm sorry. Suzaku, Cornelia... and those men." Lelouch looked down remembering Euphie's death. Cornelia couldn't hold her tears.

"Yet... it clicked to me that all that Britannia gave were only unfortunate things. The existence of my father.. even me. I believed that if Britannia was crushed the things that was done could never be taken back. What we need is a new hope. And so I made one, Zero." Lelouch pointed Suzaku. "Well even though Zero is Britannian. It still gave them such thing like happiness or hope, but then again, that wasn't enough. Britannia had to be hated by both outside and in, and so that's where I come in. The Britannian prince who made his own men into slaves of his own. Let's say it's my own way to making them forget everything else. It was successful wasn't it?" They smiled, his plan was brilliant. However they could see through his talk that he hid his mistakes well. The fact that people died along the way was something they couldn't overlook.

"... I am curious as to what is your plan now, Master Lelouch~" Kaguya teased him as she placed her fingers neatly on the table picking one of the pasties.

"You can expect that it'll be an outstanding performance once again."

"I'd like to hear a little spoiler, little brother." Cornelia seemed to have recovered fro, her short sobbing.

"Suzaku, should I?"

"Well I haven't heard myself." Suzaku finally left his stern mask elsewhere and smiled for everyone.

"It's going to be a party."

* * *

"A private telecast will air that will interrupt any program at the moment. Please excuse this moment." The whole world's television or any program based show has been hacked by Britannia to pass on a world wide announcement. The citizens carefully checked their phones only to be hacked as well. With the broadcast counting down from 59 seconds they waited the said private telecast. Along with the train screens, their mobile phones even the large television screen in a central city's area. Their eyes all glued towards such.

The coundtown finished. The logo of Britannia appeared and eventually was cut off when a woman with blonde hair joyfully greeted them.

_"Hello~ Good morning everyone!"_

A young lady looking like she was at the top of the world, actually she is.

_"Sorry that I interrupted your shows but, I, Milly Ashford is here to announce that I will be your new Empress from now on!"_

Their jaws dropped. Where did this chick come from?! Kallen saw this through her home's television and just as the whole world did, her mouth gaped. "P-p-p-p-president?!" From another point, Rivalz couldn't stop choking while he drank his soda. "Wh..at?". While some of the noble part of Britannia were in an outrage Kallen could image Lelouch smile at his plan.

_"What are those idiots thinking?!"_

_"Placing a noble as Empress?! That is insanely a hooligan's doing!"_

_"Britannia is truly meeting its end! I shall immigrate!"_

However the broadcast didn't stop there.

_"As Empress of Britannia I am declaring an all out party until midnight! We are to have discounts as low as 50% in malls and stores and free ice cream! Well then, have a good day~!"_

With that, the original programs resumed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Weeee sorry for the late update! Here you go, a speech fest from Lelouch! So it looks like Milly is in charge of the world now! I bet you can expect how things will go like when they were in the academy. Things may seem happy now but don't forget that one of the genres is tragedy! ;D

**Haine's Talk Corner~!**

Saki-Rose Chan: Thank you! I'm glad you liked how I chose their attitudes to be ahahaha! I actually thought people would hate OOCness good thing it didn't come that way! Let me think about, hmmm. I'm not a Suzaku fan so I always end up making things bad for him. But I'll think of something to make it interesting. Please look forward to it~ ;DDD

BlazingFireHunter: Aahahahaha glad you liked it! :3 I get too lazy to state who's talking during a conversation, you see! Ahahaha sorry about that! I'll make it clearer this time :D Thank youuuu~ X3

Morgan Junior: Please enjoy this one as well! Heehee thank youuu~ :DDDD

MM Browsing: YES. I am really sorry about that DD: I notice I have a lot of typos and even grammar, yeah, but maybe one excuse is that I get too much in the moment and I forget about grammar ahahah sorry about that! ;A; Well, I've thought about those too, I'll see how it'll do later on! But right now, its all about their side and how they cope with the current situation. Later on, let's see how I'll put those in ;D THANK YOU FOR THE TIPPP~! X3 Heartsiesss

Parvana: Yaaaaaay~! Parvana bbyyyyy ; 3; Thank you for reading this as well! Ahahahaha, I'm glad you liked that part heeheeee~ I'll try to insert more Lelouch and C.C cute moments here and there! /heartheart


End file.
